Lost and Found Buffy and Supernatural Crossover
by Embracethecrazy
Summary: The destruction of Sunnydale was suppose to be it, I was suppose to be free. There was no longer just /one/ there were thousands, the only problem we had was, finding these girls, telling them what they were, what they could do and then leading them down the right path. The only problem now, some didn't want our help, some didn't want to be free, and some were being hunted.
1. Chapter 1

_The destruction of Sunnydale was suppose to be it, I was suppose to be free. There was no longer just /one/ there were thousands, the only problem we had was, finding these girls, telling them what they were, what they could do and then leading them down the right path. The only problem now, some didn't want our help, some didn't want to be free, and some were being hunted. _

_**(Buffys POV) **_

"We lost another"

As Andrew spoke, I felt my blood begin to boil, frustration, anger, who were these guys? Guilt, If I never would have given the power to them, they would still be here. It wasn't their fault, they didn't understand the kind of power they were holding, taking a deep breath as I brush the hair from my face, feeling a slight squeeze of my arm and giving Dawn a reassuring smile.

"Any connection with the others?"

Andrew sat typing away at his computer, Willow to his left, looking bored as ever, since the hellmouth sank, she wanted to be done, She wanted her happily ever after, she only stuck around for Kennedy. Kennedy was just coming into her powers and was in no way ready to let them slide.

"None. A black impala was spotted leaving the scene, but other than that we got nothing"

"Wait a black Impala?" Dawn spoke, all eyes moving to where she stood. "Six months ago? Remember?" She sighed exhausted. "The girl, Rebecca or something. She was seventeen. The Black impala."

There had been so many girls, I think we were counting in the thirties now. It was hard to remember one that was so long ago.

"Where was this one located?" Crossing my arms over my chest as I moved forward to where Andrew sat in front of the screen.

"Washington, Pennsylvania"

"Book me a flight. Its time we find these guys and what they're capable of."

**(Deans POV)**

"So you're telling me, you haven't made any deals, haven't seen any women. You've done nothing?"

The Demon only made a growling noise, before her voice reached a level only dogs could hear. This was normal, Demons didn't like being placed in a Devils trap. Especially by Sam and myself, we were kind of, known to the Demon world. I glanced over to sam who was making a face and wiggling his finger in his ear at the Demons scream.

"You fools! Both of you. We know nothing _nothing _of the _superchicks_. This is out of our zone, they are not Demons, they are not human either. We know nothing more than you."

This was the third crossroads demon we've come into contact with. All with the same lame ass excuses, Sam and I were running out of places to look. But not places to find these women. Hunting humans, that's what we have been resorted to, but they weren't /just/ human, they were something completely else. Something stronger, faster, then both Sam and I put together. These Women, they were deadly, we just didn't know what they were.

"So you're saying its just a coincidence that a sixteen year old girl decides to kidnap a bus full of kids and slice a few throats?"

The woman laughed.

"She didn't enjoy being bullied. Heard she also took out her parents."

It was true, what the Demon spoke of. Sam and I got there just in time to witness the child attacking her Father, whatever reason she had we didn't know. We were hot on her trail from the bus, every time one of these women have attacked, we've always tried talking them down, but it never works. Always ends the same damn way. Bloody.

"You got two seconds. _Two_, then I am banishing your ass back to hell. Tell us what you are they?"

Sam shouted to the Demon, though got no reaction, instead the Demon just laughed before extending her arm and pointing. I couldn't make out the figure in the distance, and by the time I realized it was a person it was too late. The petite woman had already slammed her fist into the side of my head, and was charging for Sam like a bat out of hell.

She blew the hair from her face before delivering a final blow to Sam, knocking him unconscious and as I darted after the woman,screaming for Sam, I wasn't quick enough and darkness soon came, though before my eyes fell closed, I heard the woman speak.

"_We're slayers_"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

(Buffy's POV)

How it had taken me _this_ long to find these guys, I'll never know. They were nothing special, not even a little bit, the seconds it took for me to subdue them was nothing but a challenge, they were on their way to torture some poor innocent woman, who laid crying after I had rendered the men, I freed her of course, and it took everything in me not to kill the men right then. But I had questions, and I was going to make sure they got answered, But when it came to tasks such as this, I wasn't the best, torture, pain, all that jazz, there was always one person we called.

**(Faith's POV)**

"Faith!" Buffy snapped. "Stop it"

Letting out a heavy sighed, I gave B a roll of my eyes as I walked over to the unconscious man. I trusted that Buffy was capable of tying the knots to keep his arms restrained behind his back, not that it mattered, tying them up took all of the fun out of it.

"Come on B. Live a little. We got them. Time to celebrate." Bouncing forward I straddle the taller of the two men, snaking my arms around his neck and smiling brightly as he begins to stir. "Well good Morning Sunshine"

"Faith!" Buffy snapped once more, though I ignored her, at least for the time being,my eyes were glued to the man as he began to wake, blinking his eyes open.

"Wha- Wher- .." He began to stutter as he came to, before his eyes shot completely open, and he shouted. "Dean, Dean.. wake up"

"I like you. I'm gonna call you stretch." The man tried bucking me off of him with his hips which only pulled a smirk to my lips. "Now stretch, you're going to play nice. Understood? Or B here, is gonna take a knife and carve up your main man Dean over there. Got it?"

He seemed skeptical but he nodded.

"Great. Now why are you and … Bean? Dean is it? Well why are you two out murdering women? Is that the kind of thing that gives you that low down tickle? Killing poor innocent girls?"

"Faith" Buffy snatched me back by my arm, tugging me off of stretch.

"The Hell B. We're here to get information, how about you wait outside while I handle this."

"Get information Faith, simple Q &A" Buffy rolled her eyes annoyed.

"How about this B. I just go home, since I didn't even wanna be here and you can give them some food, maybe a nice massage, and then ask why they're butchering -"

I was cut off as I was thrown to the ground, Stretch began to wrestle me down, though the moment my hands would move, his hands move over top of them, I didn't know where Buffy went, but she clearly wasn't any help, I began flailing my legs, kicking shouting, attempting to headbutt at one point. But I caved as Stretch forced my hands above my head, both of us panting and a slow smirk spreading across my lips.

"Well if you wanted to be on top. All you had to do was ask." Wiggling my brows with a laugh, I get a quick glimpse of Buffy being held against the wall by the other man.

"Who the hell are you." The man holding Buffy Spoke.

"I'm Faith, Capricorn, like long walks on the beach and the occasional romp in the sack"

"Jesus Christ Faith" Buffy spat.

"Those women, you know what they are? Because they sure as fuck weren't innocent"

"And you are?"

I threw my head back as Buffy and the shorter one began to argue. Wiggling a bit to get a reaction from stretch, I wasn't worried, there was no way I was about to die at the hands of these men, so why not have a little fun?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

(Sam POV)

There was no doubt in my mind that this woman was bat shit crazy. She was strong as hell, and it was taking everything in me just to keep her arms bound, her hip, her legs, everything else was free game. Once Dean woke and freed myself as the two women argued, we did the only thing we could, we attacked, they had questions for us, but we had just as many for them.

"You wanna tell me exactly what has your panties in a twist?" I didn't take my eyes off of the woman below me as Dean spoke to the blonde.

"You and _you" _She shot me a glance. "You're killing these young girls for what reason? Sport is this fun for you?

"Sport. You gotta be kidding me darling. Those women were Killers, we didn't have a choice. We tried to help."

"You didn't try hard enough" The blonde shouted before throwing her head forward and knocking Dean in the nose, there wasn't a follow up attack, she only stood staring him down as he tried to recover.

"They didn't ask for this, it was me. I gave them this strength, they don't understand what's happening, its not their fault."

Everyone fell silent at this and I risked a glance to Dean, I wasn't sure if the woman was lying, but they both seemed to calm down. I moved off of the brunette, holding a hand out to help her up, though she only smacked my ass with a smirk.

"You heard of Sunnydale Stretch?"

"Sunnydale? That's the place, the… hellmouth right?" She only nodded.

"B, me and a few others took it out. Please be impressed, everyone is."

"Faith." Buffy moved across the room to grab up Faith by the arm. "Why not just tell them all our dirty little secrets"

"So what do we do here?" Dean interrupted before another cat fight could break out.

"There is no _we, _Faith and I will continue finding the remainder of the slayers, we'll help them, teach them how to use their strength and you'll just stay the hell away and stop hunting or whatever the hell you call it."

"Its not that simple." I kept my eyes to the blonde, it was easier than dealing with Faith, she was wound beyond belief, and everytime my eyes found hers she had a knowing smirk, that was the kind of trouble I just didn't need.

"And why the hell not?"

"Because we can't trust you, or these women. How do we know you're not building some superwoman army to kill all the men?"

Buffy snorted at Deans words and I shook my head.

"Well how about this. We got word of three more potentials. Stretch with me, and Shorty with B. This way you guys can see what you're dealing with, and know that you're nothing but murdering pigs?"

Her voice was far too perky, but I glanced up a Dean. What could the harm be?

"You good with that?" I asked Dean, though I could see his annoyance at being called "Shorty"

"I'll be fine"

"Fantastic. Well lets go Stretch, I'm driving" Giving Dean a knowing glance as I take a calming breath and follow Faith out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

(Deans POV)

This isn't exactly the smartest idea, splitting up with two women who we knew could over power us with their strength. But finding out more of what we were dealing with was the best plan of action. Wither what they claimed to be true or not, I knew what needed to be done. These women needed to be exterminated, but to do that I needed on the inside, I needed to know how to find more of these "Potentials" , then the game plan would be as simple as seek and destroy.

"Seem pretty lost in thought" Buffy spoke, though I didn't bother to make eye contact, I only kept my eyes on the wheel and gripped it a bit tighter until my knuckles turned white.

"That's fine. I'm not much for talking anyway." She snapped, it didn't bring me to of course, I knew where we were headed, some man named Andrew told Buffy an exact address of one of these girls. If I took them out, I would need to find him, maybe even use him to my advantage? Every word Buffy spoke, I kept in mind, making little mental notes. There was much to be done, I could only hope Sam was having as much progress as us.

(Sam POV)

BITCH. Not the woman's who's waist I was gripping onto firmly. ME. I was riding bitch on the back of this womans bike. Of course she wouldn't let me drive, of course she wouldn't take Buffy's car, instead she wanted my ass right here, where she so rudely kept wiggling back against me to let me know she is in control of the situation. Wherever this woman came from she really needed to just get the hell back there.

"You doing alright back there Stretch? " She shouted over her shoulder as we pulled up to a red light.

"Oh I'm just great." I spoke sarcastically.

"Dont be afraid to hold on a little harder." She laughed before flying through the red light, I couldn't help but let out a little shriek/scream type sound. Instantly regretting this whole damn choice.

(Buffy POV)

"Just let me do the talking"

As Dean and myself approached the door, he stood like a damn statue, no surprise there, he had barely spoken since we left the hotel, no doubt questioning my every move and waiting for me to snap or something. I should of made him go with Faith, then i'm sure they would of had a remarkable time.

"Aye. Aye" He finally spoke.

I brought my hand up to knock on the door, my eyes moving to scan the surroundings, something wasn't sitting right, there was a ..a smell? How was I just picking up on this, I had been so focused on Dean that I didn't even realize I was smelling somthing...something dead, decaying.

"We need to go."

The Moment I turned the sound of dogs howling quickly erupted and as if magic the floor below Dean and myself just vanished, sending us flying far into the earth until slamming against the cold dirt. Wincing as I groaned, I moved my hand to cover my ribcage, I didn't want to move, or speak or do anything. My brain couldn't comprehend what had just happened. The howling hit again and it was Dean who stood, ignoring any wounds he had received during the fall.

"Come, On we gotta go. Hellhounds." He spoke urgently and didn't bother to even give me a second to stand on my own, he hand my hand and was dragging me along with him.

"Hell What? "

"No time. Just run."

(Faith POV)

I pulled into the motel parking lot, kicking the kickstand down and waiting for Sam to get off the bike before following after.

"What's here?" He asked.

"Sleep. I'm exhausted. We're about 20 minutes from the potential, so I vote we rest then tomorrow we can go get her."

"Sleep? Really." He snorted. "How stupid do you think I am? The moment I fall asleep you're just going to kill me."

I couldn't help but be amused, walking over to Stretch, I place each hand to rest over his chest smirking.

"I'd much rather have you alive and kicking. Doing the dead never did any good for me. " Grinning as I brought my hand up to swat his ass. "Go get us a room key."

Leaning against the bike as I wait for Sam to get us a room key, this wasn't exactly the trip I had in mind, but traveling with Stretch was far betting then traveling with Buffy. I had a whole lot of pent up frustration, and maybe just maybe, he'd be willing to … work out those kinks.

"13B" Sam spoke before tossing me the keys.

"Honeymoon sweet?" My smirk was only matched with an eyeroll. Oh yes. This was going to be very fun.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

(Deans POV)

"Keep running"

Jesus hell this woman could run, the only problem was we didn't know where we were running, for half a second I thought she was behind this, trapping me, but she was just as startled as I when the hell hounds came. We were dodging through tunnels, searching for an exit, but nothing was coming.

"Hurry." Buffy shouted once more, though I was breathing heavily and it had felt like my heart was about to explode from my chest, just as I was about to collapse, there was a light at the end of the tunnel.

Nope, not a light, those were beady little eyes.

"Fuck" I shouted as I skidded to a stop, growling now coming from both in front and behind us, I could shot, but it'd be no good, no salt, nothing, completely unprepared for this. I glanced to Buffy who was probably having similar thoughts as she backed up against the wall and just as I had given up a hope, a voice pierced through the air.

"Buffy, Dean. How splendid of you to drop by."

"Son of a bitch" Crowley. This god damn woman brought me to Crowley.

"Down boy." He spoke to one of the hellhounds as he closed in on us.

"Who the hell are you?" Buffy spoke, though she was still ready to pounce, I could see the fear written all over her face.

"Oh I'm Crowley Dear, and us three, we're about to have a whole lot of fun."

(Sam's POV)

"One room, One Bed. Its all the had left." I snapped at the irritating woman who sat at the edge of the bed removing her shoes. She was so cocky, so arrogant, and yet I couldn't help but stare at her ass. I wasn't sure if I wanted to hit her, or try to cop a feel.

"Sure thing Stretch."

The shit hole hotel that Faith had chosen was in desperate need of disinfectant. The walls were stained from cigarette smoke, the carpet a random coloring from things being spilled over the years, and the bed, well I didn't even want to think about what's happened here. Nevertheless, I laid on top of the comforter, resting my hands behind my head and yawning.

"You ain't tired are you Stretch?" Faith grinned before jumping on the bed next to me, she rolled to her side and placed her hand under her head. "I'm wound. Always am, I can't ever sleep. B put me in this coma a few years back, now I have these wicked dreams."

I shook my head, Who says shit like this? Just spills their life story. Buffy, the sweet little blonde back at the hotel put her in a coma? This woman was cracked.

"Stabbed me. Right. In. The. Gut." She motioned towards her stomach, still wearing a sadistic smile. "Still have a scar, wanna see?" Faith moved her hand to tug her shirt up revealing a scar, but it could've been from anything, well anything pointy. "Well come on Stretch, say something. Here touch it"

Without even a moment to respond, she had my hand in hers and placed it flat along her abdomen as she rolled to her back, which only brought a quiet moan to fall from her lips, keeping my hand in hers she moved them lower until covering her mound over her jeans, it was all I needed, my free hand moved to rest against the mattress as I crushed my lips to hers, roughly parting her lips with my tongue as I moved on top of her, her hands were frantically moving, grasping at whatever she could get a hold of, until finally tearing off my belt and my jeans quickly after, my lips broke from hers and I found myself sucking and kissing along her neck as she moaned right along side my ear, urging me to continue.

"Come on. Come on. Come on." The impatient woman was arching her back off the bed, tugging at my hair and bucking her hips forward into mine.

Without even a moment in between, Faith had pushed me off of her and was on top of me in seconds, it was a battle of control, one I had lost the moment she lowered herself onto my length, everything was lost and I gladly let her take the reigns.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six:**

(Buffys POV)

When I came to find who was killing the potentials, I in no way thought I would find myself here. Hunters, Demons, real demons, nothing like what we had in Sunnydale, possessions, The Devil, even fucking Angels? When Crowley said he had fun to be had with us, he wasn't lying. He took us out of the tunnels and into his mansion. Mansion wasn't even the word. I had never in my life seen anything like this house, High ceilings, and even higher windows, guards at every doorway, if I wasn't scared for my life I would of had time to enjoy all the paintings. But there was no time for that, Crowley let Dean and I remain together, but Dean was more hostile than ever, kept urging Crowley to get to the point. Though when he finally did, neither of us even knew what to say.

"_There is a reason the Slayers, and the Hunters have never crossed paths, and that reason is me. You see you fools, you're a threat, the biggest threat and it was decided long ago that your worlds wouldn't collide. But we have a new threat, a worse threat, and i'm afraid that is one that you two will have to face together." _

His words played in my head all night, how someone could have kept our paths from ever meeting was beyond me. Dean was just as baffled as I, and the new threat that would bring us together. Well that was something neither of us even knew how to process. I've dealt with Hellmouths, different dimensions, even a hell god. But I was in no way prepared for this.

"You ready?" Dean asked, though I wasn't. I was terrified, but he must have known because he reached out and squeezed my hand reassuringly and together, we walked through the old wooden door.

(Sams POV)

"Dean, this is about the tenth time i've called. I really need you to call me back." Clicking the phone off, before glancing at the woman next to me in bed.

"I'm sure he's fine." Snorting at Faiths words, something wasn't right and I could feel it. This was a trap, Buffy must have done something, and here I was having sex with the enemy while Dean suffered. /AGAIN/

"I'm leaving." I was off of the bed, sliding my jeans on before Faith even had a chance to react. "He never not answers his phone, something went wrong, and so help me god If you had anything to do with-"

"Oh calm down stretch. I mean Fuck. Shorty is fine." Faith stretched her limbs above her head, letting out a quiet yawn, she still laid on top of the comforter, in nothing but a silver cross necklace, and I couldn't help but let my eyes wander..._No..Focus Sam. Dean. Need to find Dean. _But there my eyes went, wandering down to her pert breasts, the way her hips curved, the way my hand would slide just so perfectly down to her- _FOCUS SAM ..._Something wasn't right. I couldn't focus, I couldn't focus on anything, My brain was telling me time to go, time to get Dean, this was wrong, but my body wasn't reacting, I was already back on top of faith my lips colliding with hers as our tongues danced for dominance, my hand sliding up to cup her breast as my lips broke from hers, breathless.

"Something isn't right." It was her who spoke. Though my tongue only found its way to brush along her lower lip.

"I know, its like...I have no control." Her lips crushed to mine, before she roughly tugged back on my lip, her hands moving down to my ass, urging me forward.

"Can't think….just...just have to do." She breathed out.

Leaning back I tried to force my voice to respond, but it couldn't, it wouldn't, instead my lips moved down her chest, licking, biting, taking each breast into my mouth while her back arched from the bed.

"Oh God. Sam. Yes..._Yes_."

Just like that everything was gone, nothing else mattered, completely lost in the moment as my tongue danced down to her inner thigh, flicking ever so gently before meeting her sensitive nub, her voice became strained as she cried out in pleasure and my hands moved to pin her legs further apart.

"Don't stop. Don't ever stop" Tears rolled down her face before her head shot back and she moaned, just as my tongue darted into her core.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

(Deans POV)

Fire erupted from each side of us, I held on tightly to Buffy 's hand, we really had no choice but to do as Crowley wanted, when Buffy rested he had pulled me aside, told me he had Sam, and he had Faith and he was keeping them occupied until we did what we had to do. The only problem was, if we didn't succeed, wherever Sam and Faith were, is exactly where they would remain.

"We can do this." Buffy chanted to herself as we reached the end of the path, she scrambled to grab a piece of paper out of her pocket, before speaking loudly, though she managed to keep her voice from shaking. "I invoke thee, dark god, call thee by name. Incubus, enter my circle, I call you on this dark hour, to aid me in my dark deeds" She glanced over at me and I cleared my throat.

" I invoke thee dark goddess, call thee by name. White Lady, enter my circle, I call you on this dark hour, to aid me in my dark deeds" Buffy squeezed my hand as the fire erupted even higher on each side of us, a crackling sound before a combust of smoke appeared before us, but that was all there was, there was smoke.

"Keep going." I urged Buffy, though truth be told, neither of us knew what we were doing, we were only doing what Crowley said, _Crowley_, of all fucking people, we were dead either way.

"I the Slayer, She who holds the power request to have access to the heart of the hellmouth." That time she couldn't stop her voice from shaking.

"_And what gives you the right slayer? Why not bust in the front door as you have done before?" _It was three voices in one, their words slurring together, barely even audible.

"I am not here for a fight, I am here to reclaim what is mine.." She glanced up at me…"What is ours"

"_Not..No...Not so easy little girl."_

"We know of the trails." The moment I spoke the being of smoke moved only inches from my face, If I didn't know better i'd say it was smiling.

"No one has voluntarily took the trails in centuries, and no one has ever completed them _ever_." That little tidbit would of been great to know, I glanced down at Buffy, this girl was tough, she was showing no fear, but I could tell she was shaking by the grip she held on my hand. I was almost positive she would end up breaking it by the time this all was through.

"We demand the trail." Buffy spoke and the being laughed.

"As you wish. So shall it be."

(Faith POV)

I stood on all fours, Sam on his knees behind me, roughly pounding into my core, each thrust pulling a strangled cry to fall from my lips, we both were covered head to toe in sweat, I didn't know the day, the hour, all was lost, all I knew was I _needed_ more of Sam, it was never enough, I pushed my ass back meeting his thrust only to cry out.

"_More. More. God...Yes...Please…_" The words spilled from my mouth as I let my head fall forward, my dark locks fell around my face, breathing heavily as I moved hand from the mattress to cup my own breast, rolling and pinching my nipple between two delicate fingers, only sending shivers down my spine.

"_Don't stop. Yes… Yes..Almost...Almost there..." _My eyes filled with water as I reached yet another Climax, but this didn't stop Sam, He pushed me down to my stomach, giving me a second to breath as he kissed trailed a line of soft kisses from the back of my neck, to my spine and finally to my ass, his bite caused me to jump, but followed by that I couldn't help but moan. _What was happening to me? To Us? We needed to stop? How do we stop?_

His hand slapped down against my ass, bringing a loud cry to fall from my lips, it didn't hurt, I liked it, so he repeated his action, same spot, his beautiful hand, long fingers, swatting at my ass for a second, a third, a fourth time… I'd lost count, but it was more painful than pleasurable now. But he continued, and I liked it. I like the pain. It was different, jesus fuck it was good. Warm tears stung my eyes, my ass raw and I was sure his hand throbbing because as I prepared from another hit, two long fingers slid into my core, and one pushing through tight puckered skin.

"_Oh Fuck...Sam….Oh God._" I moaned as I pushed my head further against the mattress, but moans only pushed him and he began to thrust his fingers deeper, they were running along my inner walls, hitting me just in the right spots. "_Yes, please… Sam…_" My words drifted off as he quickly began his assault on me once more.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

(Buffy POV)

So it began, the trails, when I went to find the Hunters, I never imagined I'd be here. The smokey figure had left Dean and I standing alone for what felt like hours. We didn't speak, there was nothing to say. Was this the first trial? To sit here for the rest of our lives and try not to kill ourselves? I risked a glance to Dean, though by his expression he was guarded, still waiting for an attack. He apparently had more patience than what I had.

"Buffy...Buffy Please...Help...Help me." The scream came out from the flames, followed by a shrill scream, I knew that voice. Dawn. My Dawn. What was she doing here?

"Dawn" I shouted before taking off running. "Dawn, where are you." I couldn't see through the flames, though at the end of the path there seemed to be what looked like an opening? Was this possible? It wasn't here a moment ago.

"Buffy it's not-." I was running before Dean had a chance to finish his sentence, Dawns screams filled the air, she was being tortured, burned? I had to get her, I didn't hesitate to run through the opening in the flames, it was still tremendously hot and the hair on my arm was nearly burned off.

"Buffy...Please…" I kept running, I didn't know where, or to what, but I Knew I had to keep running.

"Buffy." Dean called from behind me, though I had skidded to a stop and suddenly the flames were gone, we were at the tower, fighting was all around us, I heard Dawn scream once more and I glanced up, Dawn was tied and Spike was making his way up. This wasn't right. This was the past, I'd already died once, well thrice, why was I here? How was I here? A growling noise pulled my attention and I watched myself, my past self running up the tower, jumping at the feel of Deans hand over my own.

"What is this?"

"Hell God." I was walking before I even realized, I watched as Giles killed Ben, Ben is Glory. Glory is Ben. I felt hot tears sting my eyes, I knew what was next, just as I looked up I watched my past self dive off of the tower, falling to her death, the moment she hit, I felt it and was thrown back, all the emotions, my eyes fell closed, it was peaceful, so peaceful I could just stay right here forever. No pain, no sorrow, nothing but the feeling of being free.

(Deans POV)

"Wake up. Buffy you need to wake up." I wasn't completely sure what was happening, one moment we were running through fire, the next watching Buffy Dive off of a weird hand made tower, but it wasn't Buffy now, it was a Buffy from then. Swatting the side of her face. "Buffy come on. Whatever is happening right now. You need to fight it. Wake up." Should I pinch her? I couldn't very well keep slapping her, glancing around it seemed as if this memory stopped when Buffy did, everything had frozen around me, including Buffy. When the past died, it seemed she had to, though her heartbeat was still steady in her chest. "Come, on..Come on… Wake up." I shook her, but she had a blissful expression, as if there was nowhere else in the world she'd rather be. Death clearly treated her a hell of a lot better than what it had treated me countless times. I did the only thing I could think of. I kissed her, though she was going cold, and I'd never been much for doing the dead, I continued to kiss her, my tongue trailing over cold lips and parting them, just as I was about to give, her breath caught in her throat and her tongue moved along mine, caught in the moment, I deepened the kiss before I felt her hand press against my Chest, we were both breathless, and she looked utterly exhausted.

"What are you doing?" She breathed.

"Always works in those damn Disney movies. " I smirked and the scene around us faded.


End file.
